DreamWorks Animation in amusement parks
Since the early 2000s, DreamWorks Animation, an American animation studio, owned by NBCUniversal, has had an involvement in the creation and theming of amusement park rides and attractions. This article details the ventures of DreamWorks Animation in amusement parks. History In 2003, Universal Parks & Resorts opened the 4D film called Shrek 4-D at Universal Studios Florida, Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Studios Japan. The film is chronologically sequenced between the original 2001 film Shrek and Shrek 2 which was released in 2004. In 2005 and 2008, Shrek 4-D was added to Warner Bros. Movie World and Movie Park Germany respectively (the film was later removed from Warner Bros. Movie World and Movie Park Germany in favour of Journey to the Center of the Earth 4-D Adventure and Ice Age: The 4D Experience). On 18 March 2010, DreamWorks Animation moved further into the theme park industry with the opening of two themed lands at Universal Studios Singapore. The first land is Madagascar which is based upon the 2005 film of the same name. The second land is Far Far Away which is based on the ''Shrek'' franchise. Each of the lands featured a variety of attractions themed after the movies. In 2011, Dreamworld announced a $10 million deal with DreamWorks Animation to bring the company's characters to their amusement park. In a 3-stage development beginning on 19 December 2011, Dreamworld will open new shows and newly themed rides and attractions. In May 2012, the Brazilian theme park Beto Carrero World announced a partnership with DreamWorks Animation, later that year Shrek and other characters began to make meet and greets around the park. The first area with DreamWorks Animation characters opened in February 2014, themed to Madagascar, the area features two attractions, a live show and a river rapids ride. In March 2016, Beto Carrero World and DreamWorks Animation renewed the partnership for more 10 years, and announced three new themed areas featuring Shrek, ''How to Train Your Dragon'', and ''Kung Fu Panda''. The construction is scheduled to start in 2017. In February 2013, it was revealed that DreamWorks Animation has partnered with Regions GC to build in Russia Europe's largest indoor theme parks. Set in Moscow, Saint Petersburg and Yekaterinburg, each park will incorporate a movie and concert hall, 4D movie theater, three-star 400-room hotel and retails. The parks, which are expected to be completed in 2015, will feature themes based on Shrek, Madagascar, How to Train Your Dragon, Kung Fu Panda, and Turbo. In May 2013, DreamWorks signed a licensing agreement with Sands China to bring its cast of animated characters to Sands Cotai Central in Macau. The resorts will present a series of performances, parades, dining experiences, meet-and-greets and photo opportunities highlighting characters such as Po from Kung Fu Panda; Shrek, Fiona and Puss in Boots from Shrek; Alex the Lion, King Julien and the Penguins from Madagascar and Toothless and Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon. Locations Attractions Below is a list of all of the attractions at DreamWorks Animation themed areas around the world. The dates shown in the columns refer to the opening and closing dates for the ride under that name. It does not mean that the ride was closed and/or removed. Gallery File:Enchanted Airways Universal Studios Singapore.jpg|Enchanted Airways at Universal Studios Singapore File:Far Far Away entrance (Universal Studios Singapore).jpg|Far Far Away at Universal Studios Singapore File:Far Far Away Castle.jpg|Far Far Away Castle at Universal Studios Singapore File:King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round entrance.jpg|King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round at Universal Studios Singapore File:King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round.jpg|King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round at Universal Studios Singapore File:Universal Studio Singapore (84).jpg|Madagascar at Universal Studios Singapore File:Madagascar A Crate Adventure sign.jpg|Madagascar: A Crate Adventure at Universal Studios Singapore File:Marty's Casa Del Wild (Universal Studios Singapore).jpg|Marty's Casa Del Wild at Universal Studios Singapore File:USJ-4D Cinema.jpg|Shrek 4-D at Universal Studios Japan File:Shrek's Swamp (Universal Studios Singapore).jpg|Shrek's Swamp at Universal Studios Singapore References Category:Amusement rides by theme Category:DreamWorks Animation in amusement parks